My Name Is
by Kilalahinanaruto555
Summary: A short story consisting of all the people who affected Jack's life before and after he became Jack Frost.
1. Emma

**My **first Rise of the Guardians story! I'm a bit surprised no one really did this idea yet! XD Well anyway these are like letters from all the people who affected Jack's life! I made up some of their names since a majority of them weren't said in the movie! XD Anyway on with the story! XD  
**********Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, I own a bit of the plot that is all.**Enjoy!**

**Emma**

My name is Emma and…

I'm Jack's sister.

He was just Jack to me before he had to give his life up for mine. I didn't know he became Jack Frost for a long time and he was always tricky when he was human. Playing tricks, making the younger kids laugh and giggle at his antics.

Yet he did love something more that pranks and such things.

Snow. Winter to be more precise but he did love snow. Ice and anything cold. He was the one to teach me how to Ice Skate and when we left the house to go he promised nothing bad would happen to me.

We were skating as always and he had warned me not to go too far and yet I didn't listen. Ice was cracking before I even knew it. Jack was calm however and had made his way over too me when it had started to shatter. He already had his staff in one hand since he wanted to care for animals just like our father.

It wasn't long before he saved me and fell into the ice as well. That night I looked into the face of the moon with red tear ridden eyes. I whispered one plea to the moon and hoped it would hear.

"Take my brother and make him into what he loves. Make Jack into something great for he was great in this life. Please Man In The Moon… please!" I mutter and with that I squeeze my eyes shut with hope and belief running through me. Jack may have died but he could live on in another way.

I didn't know but the moon answer me and in that moment Jack turned something more than my brother and hero. He became Jack Frost, the bringer of ice and snow, of winter.

Years pass and as they do I grow up and hear many tales of Jack. Of how he creates snow days and gives the children something to smile and laugh about. Of how he'll nip at noses and cause colds if you ignore him. I'm married and I already have children on the way and yet as I hear stories of him start to slip away I promise myself that my children will hear of Jack Frost.

They hear but they don't believe and so as time passes on and on I slip away in peace knowing that my brother was still alive… even if he was Jack Frost… he was alive.

My name is Emma and I'm the reason why Jack Frost exists.

**So **yeah a little quick read but more on the way! XD Also don't worry we'll hear from the rest of the Guardian's soon enough! XD Well until next time! **Bye!**


	2. Steve

**Thank you** to my lone reviewer and to all those who have just read the story! From here on out the chapters will contain a flashback of sorts... well most of them! XD But don't let my Authors Notes stop you from reading the story! XD  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, I own a bit of the plot that is all.** Enjoy!**

**Steve**

My name is Steve and…

I was Jack's best friend and rival.

Pranks, jokes, you name it and we probably did it! Jack was always coming up with something new and fun and creative to say the least. Emma would join in now and again but never for long. Just to see what Jack was coming up with and to make sure it was safe. Not to mention to support Jack. She was that kind of sister, the kind to always be there, and to help out her older brother.

I still remember the day before Jack fell through the ice. He had just pulled a great prank and guess who he pulled it on? Me.

* * *

_"Hey Steve! Jack says he's found something!" Emma cried as I turned toward her with a smile we were searching in the woods for tracks to one of Jack's animals since it had wandered away._

_"Okay tell him I'm coming!" I yelled as Emma giggled and bounded away as I walked taking my time and knowing that I would annoy Jack in the process._

_"Hey Jack! What is itttt- Ahhh!" I yelled as the ground flew out from under my feet yet I didn't land hard as I expected as I opened my eyes to revel lush green spongy moss._

_"Hey Steve what's up or should I say down?" he laughed as I glared up at his brown-haired head and white gleaming teeth._

_"Say what you will Jack but I'll first to admit-" I started to say looking around the surprisingly smooth dirt walls when said boy interrupted me._

_"Actually the second! Emma beat ya too it!" Jack hollered a grin still lighting his face as Emma peeked her head over the side. I was still studying the structure of the hole while Jack chided Emma to be careful near the hole._

_"Well the second then anyway this has got to be your most brilliant plan!" I shouted up as Jack grinned and nodded triumph and glee on his face as Emma giggled once more._

* * *

I stayed in that hole until I told Jack that he was a superior prankster and I was glad to do it. He had beaten me in our prank war fair and square and I told him that when he pulled me up. Emma saved me from injury though since she was the one to put the moss in the bottom of the hole.

The day that happened to Jack I was a bit lost to be honest. I wanted so much to swim and look for him but that was suicidal. Emma and I found comfort in each other and eventually we were married. Strange to think about it but marrying your best friend's sister isn't that bad.

I miss Jack to this day and I wonder what he would do if he knew I married Emma. (Probably prank me until I promised to never leave her and his pranks could get violent!) I have no doubt that Jack was still somewhere. Somewhere we couldn't or never could follow. He was my best friend and the second best (I still have some pride!) prankster I knew.

My name is Steve and I taught Jack how to have fun.

**Another** shortie but I think most are going to end up being like that! XD Well I hoped you enjoyed and until next time! **Bye!**


	3. Parents

**********So** I tried to do both his parents at once so let me know if it's confusing... It probably will be now that I think about it but I hope you enjoy none-the-less! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, I own a bit of the plot that is all.**Enjoy!**

**Parents**

Let's just get this out of the way now…

We're Jack's parents.

Our boy was… different. He was nice to his sister protective of her and yet he always had pranks to pull and play with Steve. He wanted to be a herder and work with animals. Yet that took time and for us… it meant a lot of travel. He wanted to go places and pull new pranks and do all this stuff but… of course, he never got to do it….

In our time that is.

When Emma came running in about Jack, we never thought that… this would happen.

* * *

"_Mom! Mom! It's Jack he's-!" Emma screamed as she ran to her mother._

"_Played another prank? Oh Jack!" she muttered as Emma shook her head in response._

"_It's not that he's-!" she started again but then her father interrupted her._

"_Oh that boy he's going to get it now!" he says his own dark eyes narrowed in anger._

"_No he's-!"_

"_We should go and talk to him!"_

"_The boy doesn't listen to anyone!"_

"_LISTEN!" Emma shouted as tears ran down her face and she knew it was too late despite everything._

"_He… he fell throw the ice… and he saved me…." she mutters and we just sit in awe at the story she tells us._

_That night we heard her praying to the Moon and secretly we pray too. All we want is our boy to be happy._

* * *

We didn't know that our prays were answered or should we say Emma's. She had prayed harder for her brother than we ever could. Maybe it was because she was the one he saved or maybe it was because she always loved him.

Now as we grow into our old age and our minds start to slip away we know one thing. That our son is happy and safe not to mention cold! But he is going to be something great!

How do we know, you ask?

It's simple really!

Because parent's know what's best!

And we are Jack Frost's parents!

**So** for the flashback both the parents were telling the story so that's why it was in third person or so... Anyway hoped you enjoyed! XD Until next time!** Bye!**


	4. Bunny

**Hello! **From now on it is the Guardians time to shine in these next chapters! XD These are going really fast and thank you to all who read once again! XD  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, I own a bit of the plot that is all.**Enjoy!**

**Bunny**

So this is about Jack right? Well let's see….

My name is Bunnymund and I'm the Easter Bunny… although the little spunk likes to call me a Kangaroo…. Which I'm not!

Also apparently I'm his friend… although I wouldn't disagree with that with everything that we've went through together.

Don't let him know that I said that… he won't let me live it down….

But the reason Jack and I fight so much is because of what he did although you all probably know what event I'm talking about.

Still it makes my blood boil like on a hot summer day when I think about it…

* * *

_I was hopping around, busy while the little ankle biters slept. The day was supposed to be joyous when a cold wind blew tickling my nose._

"_Oh no Jack, this day is my day!" I shout drawing my weapons as his sly grinning face appeared on the roof next to mine._

"_Well if it isn't the Easter Kangaroo!" he shouted with a laugh in his voice as I glare at him._

"_I'm a bunny!" I shout as I jump at him anger flowing through me but he just laughs and jumps away letting the wind carry him again._

"_Sure you are! But anyway today is going to be a snow day so if you excuse me-!"_

"_Oh no! Not today! You think these ankle biters are going to enjoy digging through snow for my eggs!"_

"_No that's why you just need to re-hide them!" Jack shouted as I gap at him._

"_Re-re-hide my eggs! Do you know how much planning I do just to hide them!? Oh no, not today!" I shout and leap at him again and his laughing now. This just angers me more as I chase him and this goes on and on until he lifts a hand to stop me._

"_Well Bunny thank you for helping me!" he says a grin on his face as I blinked dumbfounded._

"_What are you talking about?" I shout pointing the tip of my boomerang at him._

"_For helping me with this!" he exclaims as he spreads his arms wide a grin on his face as I look around in wonder._

_The whole town is a winter land and that's when it hits me:_

_When I was chasing him he was making ice in the street. When I was hopping next to him on the rooftops he decorated the windowsills with snowflakes. And when we were clashing he wasn't aiming for me but was busy making sloping hill for sledding and snow banks as well as places for snowball fights._

"_Well it's been fun!" he shouts once I turn back to him and all I see is his grinning face before he's gone._

* * *

So that's the reason why I dislike Jack so much but I do come to respect him… to a certain degree.

It's the least I can do since he help a child believe in me and I know what he went through too.

It's a terrible feeling not to have anyone believe in you.

So my name is Bunnymund and I'm Jack's friend… in a way… just kidding!

**So **I hoped you enjoyed! Bunny (besides Sandy) is one of my favorites! XD Well that is all and until the next chapter is done! XD **Bye!**


	5. Tooth

**Here's** the next chapter and it's Tooth this time! XD I think she's in character... XD Anyway on with the story!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, I own a bit of the plot that is all.**Enjoy!**

**Tooth**

Hi! I'm Toothiana (the Tooth Fairy!) and I'm Jack's biggest-! I-I mean one of his best friends!

Jack has always been a trouble maker, and I remember collecting his teeth… they were so shiny even back then!

* * *

_I zoomed around, frantically trying to find that child's house, that had just lost one of his front teeth. (Left side, if I remember right!) I was beginning to panic that I would never find it, and it wasn't long before I noticed a house next to a little lake._

_I grin and take off, my wings fluttering with my heart, as I quietly slip inside. I pause at the edge of a young boy's bed and slip my hand underneath. It's a delicate procedure. Switching teeth for coins, and such, as I grin when I hold up my prize._

_I almost woke the young boy with a gasp._

_The teeth were so white and sparkling! I never encountered a boy who flossed as well as he did. Or brushed with such vigor! There was no gum and it obvious that it had fallen out of its own accord. This little boy was bright to keep his teeth in such a condition._

_I smile at the boy and clutch the tooth in my hand, before flying back through the window. A smile on my face and a giggle rising in my throat at my successful finding of such a beautiful tooth._

* * *

I had wondered what that boy's name was and had found out, (I was flying to another house in the area (people never realize how many teeth can fall out in one day!) and saw the boy was still awake, when his mother yell at him) the next day.

I always liked the name Jack, and thought is was nice name for him.

So in a way, I was the first one of the Guardians to met Jack!

I admit though I didn't think it was the same Jack, until I heard the rumors of his teeth.

Of how they gleamed like fresh snow. Of how they-

I'm getting off subject!

So my name is Tooth and I'm Jack's best friend and-

Oh, is that the time! Ah, those incisors needed to be picked up three seconds ago!

**So **yeah I'm not entirely sure if that's her name or not but it's fanfiction so anything can go here! XD Anway I hoped you enjoyed! XD Until next time!** Bye!**


	6. North

**Hello! **So I won't be updating as much now that I go back to school since my spring break is over... Yeah frankly it sucks! XD Also no flashback in this chapter but I still hope you enjoy! XD  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, I own a bit of the plot that is all.**Enjoy!**

**North**

Hey! I'm North, although some of the wee ones, refer to me as Santa, or Saint Nick! But whatever floats their goats! Ha ha!

So I'm Jack's friend, like all of the other Guardians! (No matter what Bunny says either!)

I see wonderments, like Jack sees a good time, in just about anything! That what make us great, to protect the children!

I remember a time when Jack would stay up to see me, and I remember how he wanted to ask me why he got coal one year.

I was able to avoid the question, since he was asleep.

Years and years went by and each night, he stayed up and tried to catch me…

Only I am never caught!

...Occasionally!

But anyways, Jack has always been wanting to know me, and now that he does were great friends!

I give him advice, and he….

Well he's someone to talk too, when the Yeti's are yelling about a toy, and the elves aren't making a mess.

He still has a hard time getting past Phil though, although I'm letting him in now, and again, whenever the toys are coming along great….

And the Yeti's are painting them, the colors I want them to be painted!….

Wel,l I believe that is everything, but…

Oh yes! I remember!

Well, I'm North, and I'm Jack's friend! (Like everyone else in this story…)

**So** I hoped you enjoyed! XD Also yeah he meant to say goats but of means boats! XD So other than that let me know if any spelling errors have occured yet! XD Until next time!** Bye!**


	7. Sandy

**Now** for the chapter we all waited for! SANDY'S! XD He is the top in my favorite characters! XD Well that's just me anyway! But other than that don't let me stop you from enjoying the chapter! XD  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, I own a bit of the plot that is all.**Enjoy!**

**Sandy**

My name is Sandman and….

I was one of the first people to see Jack's big heart!

I know what you all are thinking! "You're not supposed to talk!" but this isn't talking! This is writing, or typing, in this case!

So I don't really know that much about Jack, or Jack's traits, but I could tell he had a good heart! That was even before, he became a guardian.

* * *

_I was doing my usual thing, letting the kids have nice sweet dreams, that their hearts desired. To let them get a goodnight rest, and to have the energy for another day to play! It was nice to see what dreams they created, and occasionally, I watched a few unfold in awe. Some kids had a better imagination, than others in their subconscious, but all of their dreams were works of art, and I was more than happy to showcase them!_

_It was his laughter, I heard first when I looked down from my station, to see him. Laughing and having the time of his life, as he started to build a snow day, for the sleeping children. Once I turned back to my work, I smile at the idea I have before making it reality._

_Carefully I construct a dream for some children of the small town, that they were playing outside in a snow covered environment. I sent them dreams of snow days, and wondered if them seeing their dreams come true, would be as sweet as I imagined._

_The next day as the kids go outside to play, and I see their smiling faces, I also see Jack's grinning one. His eyes shining as he watched the children play in the snow, he had created._

_The sight really was as grand as I imagined it._

_Maybe even grander._

* * *

So that was when I saw Jack's giant heart, and even bigger smile. Although I was a tad late getting to the next town…

Still it was easy to see that Jack loved children, and he was one at heart also.

So my name is Sandman (or Sandy!), and I saw Jack's big heart…. And it's not very hard to miss it either… as long as you know were to look!

(Here's a hint!: Check for snow!)

**Hope **that was worth the wait! XD You guys are the best there is! XD Well until next time!** Bye!**


	8. Man In The Moon

**Oh **bet you weren't expecting that I would do this character! XD Anyway I didn't know until recently that there was a book of this so... I am now going to go look for the book and read it! XD I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway! XD  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, I own a bit of the plot that is all.**Enjoy!**

**Man In The Moon**

So… My name is Man In The Moon (or, as North likes to call me, Manny…)

And I made gave Jack his powers.

I am not sure were I got the power, but I have it, and I know that I'm supposed to use it, to help the world.

As Jack and the others have probably told you, the Guardians are my favorites. Each one I chose was for a different reason, and those reasons, I'm keeping to myself for now!

Jack was special, and always having fun, helping people through tough times by helping see on the bright side, and how to joke about it.

I had my eye on him for a while, and the day he saved his sister… that was the day I decided.

I decided to make him a Guardian.

I heard his sister's pleas, and that just made it final for me, when I swept him in my gaze.

I shined down on him, and turned his hair white. His eyes ice blue, and his skin snowy white. I was making him fit his new name, Jack Frost.

I made his staff a stabilizer for his powers, and I gave him the power to have control over winter. To bring it to places were it needed to be, and such.

Renewed I gave him his name, and left him be, but I watched as he came to realize no one could see him.

He asked me why I cursed him, and hurt I didn't answer him, and in revenge I made him find out on his own.

I saved him, and he spat at me. Granted I knew that he was afraid, and alone, and even when he looked at me with sad blue eyes, I couldn't tell him.

It was part of my conduct to give and take. The others I took, and gave them powers, for him I didn't take him, the sun did. (Their accidents came during the night, Jack's came during the day, that's how it works) I gave him power, and in return he gave me his memories. (I took them I know!)

So even though Jack has learned his way, and Pitch was defeated, I was happy when that little boy began to believe in him. Jack needed it.

So I'm The Man In The Moon and I gave Jack his powers.

Simple enough.

**So** did ya enjoy it? Yeah I can of came up with the sun thing since I didn't read the book... still! Hoped you enjoyed and whatnot! XD Until next time! **Bye!**


	9. Jamie

**Whoo! **Two chapters in one day and only ONE chapter left of this story! XD It's meant to be short so ten chapters is a good amount I think! XD Anway enjoy! XD  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, I own a bit of the plot that is all.**Enjoy!**

**Jamie**

My name is Jamie and…

I was the first person to believe in Jack Frost.

When I first heard him, I didn't really know what to think. 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose?' sounds like he was a puppy trying to chew your nose off!

Although, now that I met him, he is really cool... literally!

And not a dog too!

I remember stories my mother use to tell me, and how she said how Jack Frost came to be!

* * *

"_Your grandmother used to tell me this story, and it's been passed down through almost every generation! I don't know when it originated, but it's a good story regardless!" she would always start, and I was really young so, I was really excited for the story!_

"_Please tell mama please!" I begged, and she would laugh, and then just like that she would being her story._

"_Once upon a time there was a boy and a girl, and they were brother and sister. The brother loved winter while the sister loved summer. Although they would play with each other, regardless of the seasons, and would look out for each other.  
__Then one day while they were ice skating they stumbled on thin ice, the sister got away but the brother fell in. That night the sister asked the moon to turn her brother into something he loved. Hearing her pleas the moon did, and that is how Jack Frost came to be.  
__Legend claims that he hated what he became, and shunned his sister for turning him into that. Others say that he always would visit his sister, bringing her the best snowflakes to decorate her windowsills. Although the few say that he never remembered, and that he loved the taste of frozen noses of cold winter days." we would laugh at that thought, as I looked at her with my big eyes._

"_What do you believe mama?" I asked as my mother smile kindly at me, and with a kiss on my head, she tucked me in bed._

"_I believe that he didn't remember but he loves what he is… why else would he bring winter to us?" she would say with a smile, and I would nod in understanding before she whispered goodnight to me, and I whispered it back._

* * *

I wonder what Jack's past really was? But then that's for him to know and if I ever find out… well I'll just let more people know!

So my name is Jamie, and I was Jack's first believer! (I just made that up! Ten points for me!)

Also I traced back my family tree, (with help of my mom of course) and I found a person named Emma… I wonder if she had started the story?

**So... **what yeah think? When I was watching the movie I thought it was strange how Jamie and Emma looked alike. So I though hmmm maybe she's one of her ancesters. This is fanfiction and so I made them related... in a way! XD Well the next chapter is the last and it's Jack's chapter! XD **Bye!**


	10. Jack

**So **like I said it's JACK'S CHAPTER! XD But anyway this is the last chapter to the story and I hope you all enjoy it! XD  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, I own a bit of the plot that is all.**Enjoy!**

**Jack**

My name, (as you already know!… Or I hope you know!), is Jack Frost!

And I am the bringer of snow!

Kids pretty much love me for all the snow days, and adults don't really like me much though. Too cold for them….

Oh well more fun for us then!

Kids are probably the best thing about my job. Watching their faces light up when the play in my creation. Of how they pelt each other with snow, and how they would fall laughing in it, and such.

Snow was just… wonderful.

I remember before children believed in me, and how good it felt.

Although I don't nip at people's noses.

My snowflakes just happen to fall on them.

I remember how people could pass right through me, and not believe in me. Of how it felt not to really exist in the world.

It was a horrible feeling like you can't do anything right, and the reason I didn't fade away was because the seasons needed changing. Winter needed to come in some form or way, and so I was the best choice for the cause!

I remember feeling that way for so long, but I kept myself entrained my doing small random things, when winter didn't need to be delivered.

I tried to sneak into Santa's (or should I say North's) workshop.

I may have followed Tooth's fairies once, but they were too fast to trail.

I messed with Bunny (I don't know why that Kangaroo calls himself a Bunny!) and that was the most fun, other than watching Sandy bring the kids dreams alive.

He even let them dream of fallen snow and winter days!

All of them are my friends, and although I was a bit against becoming a Guardian, I love it. The job is the second best one I could ever have!

I bet your wondering what my first job is?

Well that's bringing the snow! Playing with the kids! That's my favorite job, and I would never give it up!

So I'm Jack Frost, and I am the bringer of snow! And to all my friends, and to all the kids who believed in me.… Thank you… for everything!

**Well **do you think that this is a suiting end to this story? Yeah I know that I missed a few people but this story is just supposed to be short and sweet! XD Anyway I hoped you thought that this was a nice way to end this story! XD Well hoped you enjoyed the story! XD **Bye!**


End file.
